The Hand That Holds the Sword
by Aisatsana Shiba
Summary: Dean's prayer gets answered. Post 'My Bloody Valentine'
1. Chapter 1

When he entered Dean's mind, he does not take in the scenary. The Archangel of Justice was always a being that prefered to get straight to business. "You are not soulless, Dean."

The man jumped out of his chair and faced Michael. "How did you find me? And why do you still look like my dad?"

"You prayed to me, Dean. And your Enochian carvings don't work in your dreams."

"Good to know."

"I chose this form because it is how you know me. I am no longer using your father."

Dean relaxed slightly and sat back down. Michael knew he was trying his best to ignore the archangel at his side. They both looked out over the lake. Michael silently marveled at how beautiful it was in his vessel's mind. So peaceful despite the horrors Dean witnessed on a near daily basis. He was content to simply share this with the boy, but that was not why he had come. Dean needed him whether he knew it or not.

"Dean-"

"Save it," his vessel interrupted. Michael turned his head towards the voice, but Dean was still gazing out. The angel thought he could hear how tired that voice truly was, but Dean hid it well under a layer of annoyance and distrust.

"Dean-"

"I already know what you're going to say, Mike. But I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not saying yes. So, why don't you fly on back to heaven and leave me to my fishing."

Michael frowned deeply, "This lake has no fish."

The boy exhaled harshly and threw his fishing pole into the water. He stood and finally turned to face Michael. His voice was quiet but harsh, "What are you doing here anyway, huh? If you could visit my dreams this whole time, why haven't you been wearing my down since last year? Would've made your job a lot easier. So, come on, Mikey, tell me why tonight is so special."

"I did tell you, Dean. You prayed to me. Of course I came to you," Michael kept calm. His vessel confused him. Why would Dean call for him and then become angry with him for arriving?

"I wasn't praying to you."

"You were. I have always heard your prayers, Dean. My grace is connected to your soul. I heard the prayers you would never speak aloud." At the mention of his soul, Dean scowled. It reminded Michael of his original purpose here, "Dean, you are not soulless. Famine was lying to you. Your soul is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He realized that he does not know his vessel well enough when the scowl on Dean's face becomes deeper. Father, this boy was impossibly confusing.

"He tried to eat my soul and couldn't. I think that pretty much tell me everything I need to know. There's nothing there to feed on."

"I couldn't use you as my vessel if you had no soul. No angel could. The human soul protects its angelic host from the physical sensations of the world. It's why we feel no pain, can't taste anything, and why we don't succumb to physical desires."

"But Cas flinches everytime he gets hurt."

"James Novak is no longer with Castiel. He was taken into heaven when Raphael killed them both."

Dean looks honestly sad about the news. "He never said anything."

"It is understandable. Castiel is very young. He most likely was trying to keep some distance between you both. This could not have been easy for him."

"You almost sound like you care," Dean sneered at Michael in a way that actually hurt the archangel.

"Of course I care. Castiel is my brother, Dean. I love him. Raphael was punished for what he did. He was ordered to bring Castiel home."

"Looks like no one is following orders anymore."

"It would appear so."

They lapsed into silence again, Dean looking thoughtful. He spoke up after what seemed like hours in this place, "If I really do have a soul, why couldn't Famine eat it? And why didn't I crave anything."

His vessel's tone awakened a sadness in Michael he had not felt in a very long time. Dean was so distrustful of any good news. "You did crave, Dean. You craved for nothing. You want so desperately to not need anything. If Sam had not defeated Famine, you would have eventually died of dehydration or starvation."

"Oh," Dean fell back into his chair and fell into his thoughts.

Michael placed a hand on his vessel's shoulder and squeezed in a way he thought was comforting. Dean apparently saw it as a falsely sincere gesture carefully calculated to gain his consent. He didn't shrug off the hand, but he did become tense. "You know, being nice to me still won't get me to say yes."

Michael couldn't help but sigh. He was tired of all this fighting. "I'm not trying to get you to say anything, Dean. You prayed for my help, and I am helping."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Dean. You, Castiel and even Sam. You three are so strong. I wish my father had granted me your strength. I am a solider following the orders my destiny has set before me, but I do not want to kill my brother, Dean."

Dean's head whips toward Michael with enough speed and force that makes the angel slightly concerned for his neck until he remembers they are still in Dean's dreamworld. "Then don't. Why are even doing all of this if you don't want it to happen? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Are there any angels that aren't fucking ridiculous? Jesus."

"Please do not blaspheme."

"Whatever, man. You and Gabe sound like a couple of broken records. 'I love my family, but I wish they're hurry up and kill each other already.' You're both dicks who won't think for yourselves."

"Gabe? Who is-? Gabriel? Gabriel is alive?"

Dean looked guilty about giving the other archangel up to his big brother. He turned to give Michael some hopefully believable lie, but the archangel was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was just putting the finishing touches on a wormhole in the Bermunda Triangle when he felt it. A presence he had not felt in milliennia. A grace he never thought he would feel again. His brother had finally tracked him down.

He thought about running but thought better of it. If Michael had realized he was alive, he would never stop until Gabriel stopped running. Gabriel knew he would be caught eventually, and if he had to deal with his big bro, at least he wouldn't have to deal with him being frustrated and angry. He stood on the Atlantic and waited.

"Gabriel." Michael's voice effected him stronger than he anticipated. That voice was everything he missed about home. Warmth and grace and an overwhelming love for his brother.

His voice was strained, but he didn't fall to his knees at the feelings running through him. He counted it as a win. "Hey, bro. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"We are on an ocean, Gabriel." Michael tilted his head like a curious bird. Gabriel thought it was an odd expression on a being of pure light.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "Figure of speech, Mike. I meant, what are you doing here?"

"I am here because this is where you are." Michael made it sound so simple, as if there was nowhere else he would possibly be. Gabriel was here, so he had to be, as well.

Gabriel knew better. "How did find me?"

"It was not difficult once I discovered you were still alive. You've been here all along. Why, Gabriel? I mourned your death."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Michael smiles at him and closer. Gabriel knew his brother wished to embrace him. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the comfort his brother's grace would bring him, but he knew where that would lead. He couldn't fall into his old life. He was no longer the archangel. He was the trickster. He had finally chosen a side, and it wasn't beside his brother. He backed away from Michael and ignored the hurt and confusion it brought to the archangel's face.

"Michael, I love you, but I'm not taking any chances. I've been avoiding you for a very long time, bro. I'm not coming back now."

"But why, Gabriel?"

He shot his brother a disbelieving glare. "Seriously? You and Luci started a war, Michael. You two had a fight and let hundreds of our brothers be killed. It's your fault, Michael."

The silence seemed impossibly loud after Gabriel finished yelling. He was surprised about how good it felt to tell Michael off. He almost immediately felt guilty about the thought and could no longer look at his brother. At least Michael felt ashamed enough to look away first. But Michael forced his eyes up. He forced his mind to remember, for the rest of time, the pain in his brother's grace. He forced his heart to feel the pain he knew he had caused. "I am sorry."

"Good," Gabriel coughed in embarrassment. He really did hate being morose. He decided the best course of action was a quick subject change. Subtle and effective. "But seriously, how did you find out I'm still kicking? No one even knows I'm me."

Michael had the decency to look abashed. "That is not wholly accurate."

The statement made Gabriel pause and look at Michael questioningly. Like a cartoon lightbulb the answer flipped on in his mind. "It was Dean, wasn't it? That son of a bitch. I knew he'd be the one."

"Do not blame him, Gabriel. He was asleep at the time."

"Dirty trick, bro. I thought Luci was the only one that mindfucked a vessel into saying yes."

Gabriel could swear he saw his brother's feather ruffle up with his indignation. "I was merely offering comfort after the vessels' encounter with Famine. Dean was told he no longer possesses a soul. I informed him of an angel's need for a human soul in a vessel. He seemed relieved, yet confused. Apparently, young Castiel has neglected telling the Winchesters very much about vessels."

"Wait. You didn't tell him _why _an angel needs a soul, right? Just that it's part of the gig?"

"I told him everything."

Gabriel's expression turned inward and he smirked as a plan began forming in his mind. "Well, that could be interesting."

They fell into another silence, but it was surprisingly comfortable. Unfortunately, Michael's expression turned thoughtful, and when he looked back to his brother, he said, "Gabriel, I must ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why does your vessel not possess a soul?"

His tone put Gabriel on edge. He knew he would not like wherever this curiousity led, but he decided to see it through regardless. Michael was never an easy being to deny. "Because this isn't a vessel. Or, well it is, but it didn't start out human."

"I do not understand."

All he could do was shrug. "I made it. This body is one hundred percent original."

"How?"

"Took about half a century to learn how. A lot of pagan magic."

"Could you make another?"

"If I needed to I guess, but I..." his voice trailed off when he realized what Michael was asking. "No, Michael. I will not build you a vessel. You are not getting a vessel at all. There will be no apocalypse."

"You are against our destiny as well?"

Gabriel shoots Michael his most irritating cocky smirk and shrugs one shoulder. "Hey, I'm the messenger. I think I'd be the first to know when it's time for the end. Besides, a couple of individuals have recently shown me the light, so to speak."

Michael smiles softly. Gabriel can see a memory playing behind his brother's eyes. He has never know Michael to remember something fondly. He was never one to remenance at all. "Yes. Dean does have a way of cutting to the truth of the matter, despite how deep that cut must go."

"You mean you-"

"Yes, Gabriel, I too have seen the light, as you say. Raphael and Zachariel were quite upset about it."

Gabriel blinked. Then blinked again. Then shook his head to clear it. He could not have heard that right. He replayed the last five minutes in his head. He had heard right. By Father, Michael was on humanity's side. Gabriel stopped breathing for a full minute before he took a deep breathe and let it go slowly. "Okay. I need to think about this."

Michael chuckled. He had not heard that chuckle in so long. It was the same one he heard when he was a just a fledging and had played some sort of prank on Lucifer or Raphael. "You mean, you must go tell the Winchesters and form a plan to keep me in check until you no longer distrust my intentions."

"Exactly."

"I understand."

"Meet me in the middle of Death Valley in one week. I'll either be there to give you a body, or I'll be hiding again on the other side of the planet."

His brother just gave him a knowing smile. "I will see you soon, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded at him and turned to fly away before he did anything too stupid. Michael called out to him, "Gabriel, I am happy you are well. I have missed you, my brother."

"I missed you too, Michael. Brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke with a start. He took a moment to figure out what had disturbed his hard-earned night's sleep. He and Dean were taking a break for awhile at Bobby's after the whole Famine fiasco. He had been locked in the panic room for almost a week, or so he was told. Sam couldn't recall anything but the pain.

He realised what had woken him up when someone knocked on the front door again. Dean already had the shotgun out and pointed at the door by the time he got down the stairs. Bobby was wheeling in behind him with another sawed off. He shared a look with his brother and nodded as he went to open the door. The sight that greeted him was one of the most surprising things he had ever seen.

"Hey there, Sasquatch. Mind if I have a word with your big bro?" There was a smiling archangel standing in front of him. And despite being a foot shorter, the dangerous look in his eyes made Sam feel tiny and weak.

Without taking his eyes off Gabriel, Sam yelled back to his brother, "Hey, Dean, why is there an angry archangel on our door step?"

He heard Dean sigh loudly. Sam knew that sigh. It was Dean's 'I should have seen this coming' sigh. Sam hated that sigh. "Well, shit. I guess he found you, huh?"

Gabriel's eyes slide past him to glare at Dean as he let his fake smile fall. "No shit, Sherlock. Now, he knows I'm alive and is so jealous of my body that he wants one for himself."

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam loved Bobby. He was never made speechless.

Dean sighed, and Sam could hear him lower his gun, for better or worse. "Let him in. I kinda fucked up."

Gabe snorted as he pushed past Sam, "Kinda?"

Some time later, sitting in Bobby's kitchen, Sam's jaw met the table. There had been plenty of times Sam had insulted Dean's intelligence, but he had never really thought his brother was an idiot. Until now.

"And why, exactly, did you not mention Micheal visiting your dreams?"

Dean just shrugged and avoided Sam's eyes. It was his classic 'Yes, I know a sane person would do the opposite of what I just did, but come on, Sammy' look. Sam hated that look. "It was a one time thing, Sammy."

Sam looked at him like he had grown three extra heads, one of which was a lion. "And how the hell would you know that, Dean? Lucifer says he'll stop every time he comes waltzing into my mind, but he keeps coming back."

"I don't think he's lying." Dean shook his head and continued before Sam had a chance to start yelling at him "I just know, okay? I gotta feeling."

Sam knew that expression. Whenever Dean looked at him like that, there was always something Dean wasn't saying. So, he gave him his most intense glare. His brother would have it numbered and titled something stupid. Sam didn't know which one he was giving Dean, but he knew it would get him results. He just had to wait for Dean to look up at him. It never took very long after that.

"Alright, alright. Jesus Christ. I prayed, okay?"

"You prayed?" Sam, Bobby and even Gabriel spoke at once. Sam could almost physically see Dean raising his defenses in response.

"Yes. I was out of options, and I was freaking out. Famine had really fucked us up, and I didn't know what to do about fixing it. So, I prayed. Prayed to anyone that would listen and help. Mike answered. Apparently, we're soulmates or some shit."

Gabriel went completely still at the last comment. Sam didn't notice how much the archangel moved until he wasn't anymore. He thought it was kind of creepy. "He told you his grace is bonded to you?" Gabriel whistled, long and low. Although he had only heard it twice before now, Sam realised it was his reaction to anything really surprising. "Wow. He was very informative that night, huh? Chock full of useless trivia."

"Oh, right, like you're so helpful?"

Bobby reached over and smacked the back of Dean's head. Sam would never get tired of seeing that. "Could you not taunt the archangel, you idjit. I'd like it if my kitchen stayed intact."

Sam looked back at Gabriel just as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I have to tell you boys," he paused and looked briefly at the refridgrator as if it would help him with whatever he needed to say. Then he sighed and continued, "there are only two ways to win this war. One is an archangel's blade. I have one, but there is no way I could defeat Lucifer. Two-"

He couldn't stop himself from interrupting, "Wait, why can't you defeat him? I mean, on your own I'd understand, but you've got us to help. Five against one would tip the scales, don't you think?"

The look Gabriel gave him was strange. Sam prided himself on his ability to read people. It was one skill that made him such a great hunter. He just got people. And creatures, when he had the opportunity. But this look he couldn't figure out. Sam didn't think he liked that look. But he knew there was something there. And he knew he had managed to surprise an archangel/pagan god. He was oddly proud of himself. Gabriel blinked and shook his head. "Look, kids, even if I could kill him, that's not how you want to do it. It'd end up the same way as Micheal killing him. The earth would end up destroyed."

Dean let his forehead drop to the tabletop. "We are so screwed."

Bobby rapped his knuckles on Dean's head. "Now, hold it just a minute, boy. What's the second way?"

Gabriel smiled at Bobby, and while it was still fake, his eyes were no longer shooting daggers at the lot of them. "So, you're the brains behind these two? No wonder they get into so much trouble on their own."

Bobby just scowled at him. "Don't get cute with me, bird brain. Just keep talking."

"Yes, sir." Sam was shocked that Gabriel only sounded mostly sarcastic. "The cage you sprung Luci out of is still down there. Get the keys and you can shove his ass back in."


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them spent the next few hours trying to locate Pestilence. Well, Sam, Dean and Bobby were trying to locate Pestilence. Gabriel was content with his bag of twizzlers and occasionally offering sarcastic yet helpful advice.

"I don't know. I think that's not so much a severe thunderstorm as it's more of a light thunderstorm." He was fairly certain Dean was about to crack.

"Oh, my god. Would you shut up?"

"Dean-"

"Don't you Dean me, Sammy. Archangel or not, if he doesn't shut his mouth or use it to say something useful, I'm gonna kill him."

"I can be helpful." Gabriel placed his elbows on the table and rested his chins in his palms. "You know, Michael told me about Famine. More specifically, he told me what Famine told you and what he said in response to Famine's bullshit. Michael wasn't lying to you. Just so you know."

"What are you talking about?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed so deeply that they almost touched. He really was adorable when he got all confused.

Dean scowled and buried his his nose in the book he so was not reading. "Nothing, Sam. It's not important."

Bobby rolled over and pushed the book down. "Sounds pretty important, boy."

Dean jerked the book away from the man's hands. "It's not. Not anymore." His tone made it clear he was finished talking about it. When Bobby and Sam shared a look and backed down, Dean buried himself in his book again and attempted to everyone in favor of research.

Gabriel sighed and stood.

"Where the hell you think you're going, son?"

He turned at the old man's voice. He thought Bobby was a pretty okay guy and all, but the guy couldn't help trying to be everyone's father. Gabriel already had one dad. Even if he had disappeared, not one of his sons was looking to replace him. "Anywhere I please, gramps. And right now that's your porch."

Gabriel sat down on the front steps and took a deep unnessecary breath. Why was he still here? He yelled at Dean, warned them about Michael and his impending body, and gave them a way to defeat Lucifer. His work was done. He could just leave the body in the desert for Michael and disappear again.

He sighed again as he heard the door behind him open. He snapped up two mugs of cocoa and held one to the side. "Extra marshmellows, just how you like it."

Sam sat down beside him and accepted the mug. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm an archangel, Sammy. I can tell you things about yourself not even you know."

Sam snorted and dipped his finger into the melted layer of marshmellow. After licking it off, he took a sip of the chocolate underneath. The kid hummed in appreciation. "This is really good."

"That's because I'm awesome."

"Clearly."

They lapsed onto an easy silence. Gabriel realised this is why he liked Sam. He didn't have to fill voids with empty words. Unlike many of his species, Sam knew how to shut the hell up.

Fifteen minutes and two mugs of cocoa later, Gabriel could hear the gears in Sam's brain start grinding again. He glanced over to see Sam staring into his mug as if the marshmellows left at the bottom could tell him the future like tea leaves. Instead of reading the hunter's mind, Gabriel decided to wait it out. It took another two minutes and twenty-three seconds for Sam to ask, "Why are you helping us?"

He shouldn't be surprised. All three of the boys had been thinking the same thing once they figured out he wasn't there to kill them. He still didn't have an answer for them. He opened his mouth to give some smartass response, but Sam interrupted before he got the chance.

"And I want the truth, Gabriel."

He sighed at that and looked down at their feet. It struck him suddenly how much smaller his vessel was compared to Sam. When he made his body, he was a normal height amoung the humans that worshipped him as Loki. He lost himself to his memories long enough that Sam bumbed shoulders with him and repeated his name. He shook his head to clear it and replaced his hot cocoa with a bag of skittles. "The truth, huh? Is this the part where I say you can't handle the truth?"

"Gabe, come on."

"Gabe? Really, Sam? Thought nicknaming angels was more your brother's thing."

"Can you be serious for two seconds? Dean and Bobby are a little jumpy with you here, and I thought they might calm down if they knew what your motives were." He knocked back the remaining liquid in his mug and started turning it over in his hands. Nervous habit, Gabriel suspected. "I'm just trying to help."

"I was all set on staying out of it, you know. After the warehouse and Dean's big speech, I thought you two might actually pull it off. I wan't going to help of course, but I wasn't going to come after you either."

"What changed?"

"Michael." He didn't want to talk about this. To distract himself, he changed Sam's mug while the hunter studied it. He saw Sam frown when he saw the picture on the formerly white mug. Gabriel couldn't help smiling.

Sam held it up so Gabriel could look at it. "I do not look like a moose."

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. Father, it feel good. He let his laughter taper off. He and Sam lapsed into silence once more. Gabriel stared at passing clouds, trying to find objects in their shapes. Elephant here. Fish there. That one reminded him of an ice cream sundae. His remaining humor left him when he spotted a group of clouds that looked like an archangel's wings. His father had to have done that. Cumulus weren't usually that detailed. When a group of stratus smiled at him, he rolled his eyes. He understood what his father was telling him. He turned back to Sam. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another living soul?"

"Sure. Of course."

"I'm afraid to see him again. Micheal, I mean. It's been so long since I've been around one of my brothers."

"What about Cas? You saw him in TV Land."

"Not the same. Castiel has been cut off from the Host. His grace is fading. Micheal though. Just being near him..." He trailed off. Lost himself in the memory of his brother's grace and warmth. He hated that he wanted nothing more than to find Micheal and disappear into that feeling of love. "Tell me something. When I brought you back to that second Wednesday, when you knew I had stopped messing with you, and when you saw Dean alive and well after six months alone, could you have done anything but embrace him? Hold on so tight because you were so happy and so terrified all at the same time. Could you have looked into the eyes of your big brother and simply said 'Hey, big guy, glad to see you're doing well'?"

The young hunter looked at him with surprise. Dear Sammy was starting to put it all together. He shook his head, "No."

"Yeah, well, I did. After two millienia, I made some stupid joke, and I ran away because I couldn't understand how he could still love me. I'm scared to find out he doesn't care anymore. That he gave me up a long time ago."

"He wouldn't do that."

Gabriel glared at him. His voice spiteful, "And how could you possibly know that?"

"Because he's your brother, Gabriel. It's what they do." He looked up and smiled, "And speaking of brothers. Here comes another of yours."

Gabriel's head snapped up to see his baby brother walking slowly towards them. When Castiel had gotten near enough he asked, "Sam, why is there an archangel sitting next to you?"

Gabriel couldn't have held back his grin if the world depended it. "Hey, bro."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel was being silent. This alone was unusual. But the current topic of discussion was the archangel himself. In all the millenia Castiel had known his brother, Gabriel had never willing let anyone talk about him without offering some comment. It worried Castiel. It worried him more that Gabriel had not stopped watching him since he arrived at Bobby Singer's home.

Normally, he could simply read his brother's mind, but he had already lost too much of his grace. He could still only read Dean because of the bond he shared with the elder Winchester. From the sadness Gabriel now had in his eyes, he knew everything.

He only became aware that he had been staring at Gabriel when the others fell silent. He turned to look at them, and as usual, his gaze stopped when he saw green. Dean took it as permission to speak, "Hey, Cas, what's with the staring contest?"

He was trying to figure out how to answer when Gabriel finally spoke, "Sorry, boys, but my brother and I need to have a private word."

His brother pointlessly snapped his fingers before reaching for him. Being embraced by his brother after so long without any contact with the Host was almost too much to bear. They crash-landed in the Sahara far from human eyes and shed their vessels.

Castiel did not regret his decision to side with humanity. He knew with every fiber of his being that it was the right thing to do. But this feeling, having his grace join with another angel's, it was something he has missed more than anything. He could feel his grace returning to him. Strengthening wherever he came into contact with Gabriel. He clung tightly to the archangel. The grace wrapped around him and flowing into him was too much. It was more than Castiel had ever felt.

When Gabriel began to make soothing noises, Castiel realised he was whimpering and begging his brother, for more, for less. He needed Gabriel to stop. He needed Gabriel to never let go.

After what felt like an eternity, Gabriel withdrew his grace and placed Castiel gently into his vessel. Castiel looked up into the hazel eyes directly above him. If he looked down slightly he knew he would see a familar smirk. The knowledge was comforting. "Sorry, bro. Didn't mean to kidnap you from the wife and in-laws."

"I am not married, Gabriel, and you have nothing to be sorry for."

Gabriel smiled like he had a secret he found amusing but didn't comment any further. They fell silent, and Gabriel tucked his head under Castiel's chin, wrapping an arm and leg around him. Castiel was surprised that he did not feel trapped but simply... held. "How long has it been, brother?"

He sighed into Gabriel's hair. It was a sore subject for him, and until Gabriel joined them, he did not have to worry about being asked. He rested one hand on the bicep covering his heart, while the other drifted through Gabriel's hair. It was longer than the others' kept theirs, and Castiel could not decide if he liked it or not. The texture and the way the individual strands moved together fascinated him. Actually feeling what he touched was still so new and distracting, Castiel nearly forgot to answer his brother, "The night Lucifer was freed."

Gabriel whistled. "That's quite a while, bro. You must be pretty damned determined to have lasted this long."

"I've had much to hold on for."

Gabriel propped his chin up on Castiel's sternum. He catalogued this new sensation. Gabriel's chin was sharp, but it did not hurt where it dug into his flesh. He closed his eyes and tried to decide if it was good or bad. Before he could reach a conclusion, he felt Gabriel bumb his nose against his chin. It was an odd enough motion that Castiel looked down at his brother. When their eyes met, Gabriel spoke seriously, "Castiel, it's not a sin, you know. Father would give his blessing. Hell, he might have already. Just need to open those baby blues and look for the signs."

"He has not told me anything. He has been missing for decades, Gabriel."

Instead of replying, Gabriel just sighed and sat up. "We should be getting back. You okay?"

"I am more okay then I have ever been." He took his brother's hand, and, together, they flew.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam barely managed to not jump out of his seat when Castiel suddenly appeared beside him. Lately, the angel had been making more noise flying, but by the sound of it, or lack of sound, whatever he and Gabriel had been off doing for the last three hours had helped. When Sam turned to look at the angel, he swore he could almost see the power radiating off of him.

"Hey, Cas. You look good."

"Thank you, Sam. I feel good." He watched as Cas surveyed the kitchen. He looked like he was searching for something. Sam knew what, or who, the angel was looking for and pointed toward the living room.

"Bobby has Dean doing some heavy lifting. Books from upstairs, you know." He stopped Cas before he could leave again. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He is in the backyard. He said he needed space to 'work his magic' with Michael's vessel. I had planned to assist him once Dean knew we had returned."

Sam nodded at the angel's retreating back. He barely read one more sentence in the back he had been studying before his curiosity got the better of him. He marked his page and went out back to watch Gabriel work.

"Care to join me, kiddo? Could be fun." Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at him, and Sam smiled despite himself.

Gabriel had set up a work space by the time Sam walked into the back yard. Sam stood on the opposite side of the table and asked Gabriel what he can do to help. He looked at the contents of the table. Bowls and jars filled with colorful liquids and powders. Gabriel snapped his fingers and five of the jars turned red with a skull and crossbones symbol on the front. "You won't want to touch those. Unless you want to test how quickly I can save you." Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam just shook his head and promised Gabriel they could test the angel's healing skills some other time. "Maybe when my life is in danger."

"Your life would be in danger."

"In danger from supernatural forces, not your curiosity and stupidity."

"Suit yourself, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy," he retorted automatically and without any heat. He had already given his full attention to the jars on the table. Gabriel watched him examine each one before clapping his hands together once and smiling up at his current partner in crime. "So, big guy, first things first. This body, male or female?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at Gabriel. "What do you mean? I thought Michael is a guy."

Gabriel's smile took a mischievous turn, and he let out a sinister chuckle. "Oh, come on, Sammy. You know this one already. He's an angel. Angels don't have a gender. True, Mike doesn't usually take a female vessel, but that doesn't really matter right now, does it? This isn't a chosen vessel. It's a constructed body. A body, might I add, that my dear big brother has no say in at all."

"So, what? You're just going to make him some ridiculously ugly woman as some sort of payback for picking on you as a kid or something?"

Gabriel made a derisive sound. "No. Of course not. I just want to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity to witness the Archangel Michael, the Sword of God, as a totally kick ass warrior princess. Who could pass that up?"

He could hear the smile in Sam's voice, "Not a trickster, that's for sure."

Gabriel looked up at Sam sharply with a hurtful look in his eyes, but when he looked at Sam he saw a playfulness dancing in Sam's eyes that he had never been the receiving end of before. He could get used to looking into a face like that. Gabriel smiled at him and looked back to his ingredients. "No, I suppose not."

He snapped up a large bowl, and he started mixing the recipe for a skeleton. He took a deep breath and raised the mixture toward the sky. He poured the mixture out into the air. He heard Sam inhale sharply in surprise as the soupy substance shaped itself into a standing skeleton.

Once it was fully formed, the both of them stood and stared for a few moments. Suddenly, Sam started laughing. Gabriel stared at him in confusion and waited for him to pull himself together before demanding an explanation.

Sam smirked at Gabriel. "You're already sick of being the shortest one here, aren't you?"

Gabriel scowled, but he knew Sam could see the amusement thinly veiled behind the expression. "It's not my fault you all are freakishly tall, okay? I'm just doing what makes sense in the real world."

"Sure. Of course you are, Gabriel."

"I'm serious."

"I believe you. Just a coincidence, right?"

"Exactly."

They were both smiling at each other. It felt good. It was something else Gabriel felt he could get used to having.

Father, what was he doing?

Then the winds shifted and brought with them the smell of the fruit of wisdom. It was a hard smell to forget, and an impossible one to mistake. Father had made damn sure that nothing else in all of creation was any remotely similar.

Sam didn't seem to react, so Gabriel decided it was either his imagination or, much more likely, his Father had given up on subtlety and moved on to simply smacking his son in the face. If only Gabriel knew what lesson he was supposed to be learning. It couldn't be approval for whatever he had begun to feel for Sam.

A human.

A hunter.

A child.

The breeze died suddenly, taking Gabriel's mirth with it. He tried to keep a smile on his face. He assumed Sam wouldn't notice. After all, Sam didn't know him, not really, and Gabriel had centuries to perfect the art of hiding himself in plain sight. Then he saw a tiny crease form in the space between Sam's eyebrows, and he realized that somehow he had been caught.

Sam looked about half a second from calling Gabriel out on his bullshit, but thankfully Castiel appeared beside them. He had lost the happy glow Gabriel had left him with when they touched down at Singer Salvage.

He couldn't help but frown at his baby brother. He was just about to ask who he needed to beat up when Sam sighed and spoke up, "What the hell did Dean say this time, man?"

Of course it was Dean. It made sense. Gabriel really didn't know why he was surprised by Sam's assumption. As far as Gabriel could tell, Dean was the only one in this merry band of misfits that could so quickly and dramatically influence the littlest angel's emotions.

Castiel didn't even blink or think to protect his dear charge. "He made a few inappropriate comments about the afterglow I appear to have due to my time spent with Gabriel earlier."

Gabriel slapped his palm over his eyes and forehead. "Did you happen to mention that we did not in fact have sex?"

"Yes. I do not think he believed me."

"That would be because he's an idiot."

Castiel looked grim but remained silent.

Gabriel glanced back at Sam long enough to take note of the thunderous expression he wore. If it hadn't have cost Castiel's temporary happiness, Gabriel would of been happy for the distraction. At least Sam wasn't studying him anymore. He clapped his hands again before turning back to his skeleton. He pulled out a small but wickedly sharp blade before nodding to his brother. "So, Castiel, would you care to do the honors?"

"Of course I will." He stepped up to the skeleton's other side and took the blade from Gabriel.

"What are you doing now?" Sam asked. He looked excited at the thought of new information. Kid was such a bookworm.

Castiel began marking the bones in that would seem to be very random to anyone else. He knelt on the dirt and gravel long enough to scrap a small circle onto the right ankle then standing and walking around to place another on both shoulder blades. He didn't look like he was paying any more attention to Sam now that he had been given a task with which to distract himself.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. Castiel really hadn't changed that much. At least not in situations like this. Gabriel could remember the intensity Castiel had always shown when he set about something. When he felt something was important, he gave his whole attention to it.

That left Gabriel with the explaining.

"He's putting binding sigils on the bones. It'll keep Mike from using his grace against anyone. Just in case he's become a better liar in the past few centuries, you know."

Sam was still scowling thoughtfully at Castiel. "But why is he doing it like this? Why not do the same thing he did before to mine and Dean's ribs? And why aren't you doing it? Shouldn't you have more experience, being an archangel and all?"

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the twenty questions Sam seemed to be keen on playing with him. Such a nerd. Seriously. "This way is stronger. That knife is made of my grace. And I would assume he didn't want to open up your chest to do it manually. It's like... It's actually kind of hard to explain." Gabriel really didn't think that made a whole lot of sense, but Sam was nodding anyway so he left it at that.

"Okay. Right."

And together they watched Castiel work in silence.

The process took nearly two hours. Gabriel and Sam were debating on the finer details of Michael's body Dean walked out from the back porch and marches towards them. Gabriel thought he looked just a bit more constipated than usual, but he's no expert.

When he got close enough, Sam surprised his brother by punching him in the arm. "Son of a bitch! What the hell, Sammy? What was that for?"

Sam shot him a very heated glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know what that's for."

"Whatever. Chuck called. He said something about leaving the sigils off the legs and hands." He looked confused, but didn't ask anyone to explain. He looked between the skeleton and Castiel moving back towards it. The constipated look got worse.

Gabriel shook his head and decided it isn't worth dwelling on anymore. Let the dick be a dick. He gave Castiel a nod when he looks at him questioningly, and watched him run his hands over the legs of the skeleton, erasing his work much faster than he created it. When he finished he looked back at Dean and asks, "Did Chuck mention why?"

Dean jumps a little like he had been zoned out for the duration. "What?"

Castiel looks more longsuffering than he does put out as he repeats his question for Dean.

"Oh, no. He was only as helpful as he usually is. You know, not at all."

"You should have more respect for a Prophet of the Lord, Dean. I'm sure he has a perfectly valid reason. The Lord works in mys-"

"Dude, I told you not to say that. Like ever."

Gabriel laughed because they're both so stupid, and if he didn't laugh he would have to take matters into his own hands. And really, that would just get a stake shoved through his chest. Again. It may not kill him, but it still hurt like a bitch.

He distracted himself by banishing his work station with all its jars, bowls, and contents into the void. Sam and Dean both jump, so he counted it as a win. He baited Sam back into their conversation about the female anatomy.

"We could make it look like a body builder. You know, the really freaky looking ones. Except with giant breasts." Gabriel couldn't stop grinning like a loon. He was practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

"You know, I really don't think we should make anything that will stand out that much. He's going to be with us for a while, man. I don't think we need any more attention drawn to us."

Dean snickered suddenly and leered at the group. "Yeah, because one chick rooming with four dudes is perfectly normal."

"Shut up, Dean."

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest. Making Michael look completely ridiculous would always be worth it. He didn't have a chance to make a sound because unfortunately Castiel took Sam's side. Of course he did. The two nerds were way to level headed and practical. No fun at all.

Dean, despite his mocking, kept his mouth shut and didn't offer any real opinion on the matter so Gabriel was outnumbered. Damn.

He made a point of sighing dramatically before he waved his hands all around the skeleton. He started at the bottom of the feet and worked his way up. He made an average looking woman. Late twenties. Medium build. Not too attractive or too ugly. One anti-possession tattoo. Boring, but that's what he got for joining a team.

Sam made an inquisitive noise at that. "Hey, wait, if you put that on the body before Michael jumps in, won't it make it impossible for him to possess it?"

"No. Maybe if this body had a soul, but it's just a doll, really."

Sam looked satisfied by Gabriel's explanation. Castiel looked a bit less satisfied and a bit more contemplative.

"Hey, bro, what're you thinking so hard about? You look like it hurts."

"It does not hurt, Gabriel." His tone of voice made it perfectly clear that he thought Gabriel was a complete idiot. Gabriel was actually very proud that he had learned some actual vocal impressions. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but he couldn't fight it.

Dean cleared his throat to grab Castiel's attention. "What's up, Cas?"

The angel hummed to himself and stared at Michael's new collarbone. Gabriel could tell that he wasn't really seeing it though. His eyes were turned inward. "I do not think an anti-possession tattoo or charm would keep on angel out of his vessel. A vessel must consent, and the bond between the two is always very strong. Even with the weakest of the Host."

Gabriel tapped at his chin with his index and middle fingers. "I think you're right, bro. Though it's never come up before, so it hasn't ever been a problem." Gabriel shrugged dismissively and continued working.

"Then why would put the tattoo on it?"

"Because, Sammy boy, Mike won't be possessing this body. He's going to be living in it. It'll be his. Just like mine belongs to me, yours belongs to you, and the one Cas is in is now his." It was truly amazing how little the infamous Winchesters really knew sometimes. "Without the tattoo, a strong enough demon could possess him, and I hope I don't need to tell you boys just how fucked the whole world would be if Lucifer has access to everything the Sword of God knows." He looked at the three faces around him. Each boy looking thoughtful for three very different reasons. Gabriel would deal with them later. If he had the patience or the will. "Now can I please finish this without the peanut gallery? Silent spectators, people. Silent."


	7. Chapter 7

The desert sucked. Gabriel would never understand what his Father had been thinking when he came up with the desert. It made no sense at all. Ever. During the day, it was blisteringly hot. Gabriel could hardly breathe, and his skin was sticky from sweat. In the past whenever he found himself in a desert, he would simply create a much more pleasant atmosphere around himself.

Sadly, this time he needed all of his attention on the matter at hand. Michael would be joining him soon. He wished he trusted his brother, but he had spent so long not trusting anyone at all. He wasn't sure he remembered how to trust like he used to. He would give nearly anything to have his brothers back.

But not the world, as beautiful as anything in all of Eden because it had dark parts that gave a stark contrast to the light. Not his Father's favorite creations. The beautiful humans that were so capable of doing anything they could imagine. Not the rebels he had found himself becoming a part of lately. The three hunters and one falling angel, all brave and stupid enough to stand against the armies of both heaven and hell. Not Castiel, the only one of his brothers that hadn't gone completely bat shit insane when dear old Dad took a little vacation. And not Sam, whatever Sam was to him. His obsession, ill-conceived as it may be.

Gabriel was pulled from his wandering thoughts by Michael's grace appearing in the distance and coming closer fast. He took a deep, steadying breath.

"Gabriel, it is good to see you again." Michael smiled his beautiful hundred watt smile.

Gabriel tried to smile at his brother, but it felt more like a grimace. At least he wasn't completely desperate for the grace to grace contact. Thank you, Castiel. He still felt like he needed his brother, but he could resist the pull of it.

"Mike. How's heaven nowadays?"

"It is much the same. Zachariah and Raphael are sadly taking the change of plan a tad poorly."

"Can't really accept them to do a complete one eighty just because you say so, Mikey." He sounded harsher than he meant to sound. He didn't want to drive his brother away from him. Not when Michael had just decided to not be a complete dick.

He took another deep breath and gestured to the body lying on the ground at his feet.

Sadly, Sam had won the argument about whether or not to put clothing on it before Michael climbed on board. It wasn't like it would have bothered Michael, or that he would've even noticed he was a naked chick. Seriously. But whatever. It had barely been a week, and he was already getting used to being outnumbered all the freaking time. Damn nerds were always voting against him, and apparently Dean's opinion never actually counted.

He lightly kicked the practical yet stylish boots and nodded vaguely toward it then his brother. "Well, Mike, you've got yourself a shiny new vessel. No consent required."

Michael smiled and moved fractionally closer. He seemed to be keeping his distance from Gabriel. Gabriel wasn't sure if that made him feel hurt or relieved. "Thank you, Gabriel, for giving me the chance to prove myself to you and your new friends." Michael hesitated a second away from entering his new vessel and looked back at his brother. "How much of my grace will I have access to? I assume you and Castiel did some very fine binding work on this one."

Gabriel hummed and nodded slightly. "You're right. You'll have about half in general, but you should still have the ability to heal from pretty much anything. Although, I would not recommend testing that theory unless it's an emergency."

Mike didn't look surprised or upset about the thought of having power taken from him. He didn't protest at all. He simply renewed his smile and folded himself into his new human body.

Gabriel watched the light of his brother diminish from view as it filled the vessel. He stared at the face waiting for her eyes to open. He knew he had given it green eyes, but with the grace of an archangel behind them, they glowed. Her smile was just as beautiful with her new white teeth and pink lips as it ever was in her natural form.

She reached a hand out to Gabe, and he helped her to her feet. She tightened the grip she had on him before taking his hand in both of his and running the tips of her fingers across every square inch of his palm and wrist.

Gabriel resisted the urge to pull away. He could, and always would despite the centuries that had passed, remember what it was like to truly feel for the first time. He had spent nearly three hours rubbing against a tree's bark. It was the second most powerful experience of his existence. Second only to seeing his father's face.

Michael had moved up his arm, rubbing the flannel at his elbow between her thumb and forefinger. She looked so serious about what she was doing. It made Gabriel smile at the fascination that painted Michael's face.

Gabriel could feel something loosen in his chest. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

He brought his free hand up to Michael's neck. Her pulse jumped under his hand, and she looked up so fast Gabriel's neck throbbed in sympathy. She eyes locked with his and refused to release him again.

She looked so surprised that he had allowed her so close. As if she hadn't realized how close they had already been standing. It broke something in Gabriel to know his big brother, who had raised him and shown him the world, would be shocked to be allowed into his space.

"Michael, I'm sorry I left you." It was only as he said the words out loud that he realized just how true they were. He knew he missed his family. He knew he missed his home. But he had never regretted leaving it behind. The fighting was something he knew he could never stop and could never get used to having to deal with constantly. He had never looked back. Until this moment.

Michael tilted her head in consideration and stared at Gabe with an unrivaled intensity. Then she shook her head with a fond smile on her lips. Her hands came to rest on either side of his face and tugged just enough that Gabriel's forehead was barely touching her own. "Oh, Gabriel. Do not be sorry. I can see very clearly why you ran from home. I did not understand at the time of course. That is why I commanded so many of the host to search for you. I knew you were still alive, but in time I also knew you would never come back. I knew I needed to leave you be."

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly against the tears he could feel gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I shouldn't have left. You needed my help with Raphael and the rest of our brothers."

"But you needed to leave. You loved Lucifer just as much as I did, maybe even more so. The rebellion would have broken you, Gabriel. You have always felt so deeply, and you so thoroughly give yourself to those you love. I understand. I forgive you, my dear brother."

Gabriel pulled her into a tight hug. So tight a lesser being would break a few ribs. "Michael, I still love him."

"As do I, Gabriel. As do I."

"I love you too, you know."

"I know. And I will always love you."

They stayed in their embrace until the desert heat of day gave way to the desert chill of night.


End file.
